halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grizzlei
Re:Username :Sadly, no. I'm at school, at the moment. Last day of it too, before exams - so my appearence here is about to get even sparcer. But I am about, if it means anything. As for the link provided, I sent an email in yesterday. How long does it take, if you don't mind me asking? [[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 00:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Something to Say Btw, Happy Belated Christmas and New Year! Lucky, you can remember all of them! I only remember most. >< Needs your help Grizzlei!! Do you by any chance know how to track IPs? If you do, itll be a great help! Gif I apologize for what I said. I didn't mean for it to be offensive. I tried to edit it out but it wouldn't let me; just make a new blog post. Besides, this place wouldn't run without admin!--BadKILLINGboy 03:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Templates Hey, I'm the administrator of the Shattered Unity wiki. May I use your infoboxes there? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Good Articles IRC request Please unban me from the IRC. I did not commit a bannable offense. Thank you for clearing up the issue on the IRC. I will note however, that you told me I was ban evading, and later admitted you wanted to trick me. I was mistaken; but that was your intention. Secondly, in addressing my tone, your own was distinctly hostile. My tone was entirely appropriate, civil and factual. You basically make the assertion that you are right because you can ban me if I disagree with you. This is incorrect. Administrators can be wrong too, and are subject to the same rules as everyone else. By banning me because you disagree with me, you would only exhibit administrative misconduct by ceasing an argument through force rather than reason, and an unjust ban. This is essentially what you threaten to do here. If a ban follows this comment, it will only be a validation of this and a poor reflection on your moral and administrative conduct. Nothing in your previous comments, either here or on the IRC, indicates any sarcasm. On re-reading your comments, it is clear to see that I took them as seriously as you meant them. Besides, it is well known that sarcasm translates poorly through text. You are an administrator; are regular users expected to try and guess when you're being serious and when you're being 'sarcastic'? To disregard serious comments because you later label them as sarcasm? An administrator should not be so unprofessional as to be sarcastic when dealing with serious issues such as this. It only creates ambiguity and confusion. Besides which, I actually do not think you were being sarcastic. It is painfully obvious that you meant your comments with the utmost seriousness, which you are labelling sarcasm now to discredit accusations of administrative misconduct. Do you expect to successfully pass such comments off as sarcasm? No one would believe such an assertion. That is even without considering your tendency towards blunt and borderline hostile comments, such as the above quoted, to other users. My suggestion Athena, would be to suck it up and deal with it. She did unban you. On the flip side, Grizzlei, may I use your templates on my wiki? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) That was my plan, until I had such a lovely encounter with that user. I'll mind my own so long as I get the same in return. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Tabs Hi Grizz, I get the impression from your userpage that you understand the tabber coding quite well. I had attempted to create a series of articles using the tabbox extension. But since Subtank explained to me that the wikia doesn't support it, I'd like to use tabber instead. The problem is... wherever I've seen tabber being used and try to look at it, the coding seems very complicated to me. Is there somewhere I can learn how to use tabber efficiently? And/or would you be able to help me get the tabs working on a basic level with my Transmission article, please? I'd just like to immitate the Data Drop article. Thank you. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Collaborating Yo Town, Mah Town In regards to the new image proposal i would like a log of that file talk page you deleted as i dont think you should of deleted it, it was in your own interest to do it and you werent acting impartially. even if you were you should of got another admin to do it or come to consensus, not yourself because you were involved in the conflict and clearly completely biased. very poor adminstrator conduct. Barb Spider 20:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday to someone